In general, the drum type washing machine, carrying out washing by using a friction force between a drum rotated as a driving power of a motor part is received, and laundry in a state detergent, washing water, and the laundry are introduced into the drum, gives little damage to the laundry, has little entangling of the laundry, and can provide a washing effect of pounding and rubbing the laundry.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side section of a related art drum type washing machine, and FIG. 2 illustrates a front section of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art drum type washing machine is provided with a cylindrical tub 2 in a cabinet 1, and a cylindrical drum 3 rotatably fitted in the tub 2. There is a driving shaft (not shown) having a fore end fixed to a spider (not shown) fixed to rear part of the drum 3, and a rear end passed through a central part of the tub 2, extended to an outside of the rear wall 2a of the tub 2, and coupled with a rotor (not shown) of a motor part 10. According to this, when a voltage is applied to a stator (not shown) in the motor part 10, the rotor in the motor part 10 rotates, and the driving shaft is rotated according to rotation of the rotor.
In the meantime, there are hanging springs 9 between an inside circumference of an upper part of the cabinet 1, and an outside circumference of an upper part of the tub 2 for supporting the tub 2, and there is a damper 8 between an inside circumference of a lower part of the cabinet 1 and an outside circumference of a lower part of the tub 2, for attenuating vibration of the tub 2 occurred in spinning.
In a case of a drum type washing machine having a drying function, the drum type washing machine is provided with a drying means additionally which has, as shown in FIG. 2, a duct with an end connected to one side of a lower part of the tub 2, and the other end extended upward and connected to the upper part of the tub 2. There is a drying heater 21 on the duct 25 extended to the upper side of the tub 2 for generating a drying heat, and there is a fan 22 for supplying the heat from the drying heater 21 into the drum 3.
The operation of the related art drum type washing machine will be explained.
Upon application of power to the motor part 10 after laundry, detergent, and washing water are introduced into the drum 3, the rotor rotates. According to the rotation of the rotor, the driving shaft rotates, and according to the rotation of the driving shaft, the drum 3 rotates. According to this, the laundry repeats cycling of rolling, and being lifted up to a certain height along an inside surface of the drum 3 by lifters 3a on the inside surface of the drum 3, and falling down, to make the washing done by a friction force between the laundry, the drum 3, and the lifters 3a. When the washing is finished, the drum 3 spins for extracting water in the laundry by using a centrifugal force from the spin. In the case of the drum type washing machine with a drying function, the drying heater 21 comes into operation after the spinning is finished, to generate heat, and the fan 22 is rotated, to supply heated air into the drum 3, for drying the laundry in the drum 3.
However, the related art washing machine has the following problems.
First, the related art drum type washing machine has an inadequate friction force applicable to the laundry, with a poor washing efficiency, and a long washing time period, because the related art drum type washing machine washes the laundry by applying friction to the laundry inside of the drum 3 by means of lifters 3a on an inside surface of the drum to move together with the drum 3.
Second, even if parts of the laundry are inserted in drain holes in the drum 3 by the centrifugal force when the spinning is finished, the related art drum tripe washing machine dries the laundry without taking out the laundry from the drain holes, but as the laundry is stuck to the wall surface of the drum 3. Consequently, since the heated air can not be blown to the laundry uniformly because the drying is conducted in a state the laundry is stuck to the wall surface of the drum 3, with wrinkles, or overlapped states, the drying performance is poor.
Third, the drying with wrinkles, or overlapped states of the laundry, there are the wrinkles after the drying is completed.